A New Hive
by Some Welsh Guy
Summary: A small group of xenomorphs have made their home in a space station. Told from the perspective of a drone.


She looked around the room, watching the beginning of their hive, proud. Her elder sister lay in the corner of the uncomfortable, metal space while their younger sister secreted a liquid from her mouth that quickly hardened into resin, coating the walls into a chamber more fitting for their species. She glanced at the elder, at the future Queen. She had already began to change. She was taller than her sisters by at least two feet, her head widening into the grand crest she would one day have and her abdomen was already swelling with the next generation of their hive. Her younger sibling was shorter than both, not fully grown just yet. The three were eager to grow their family outward. The eggs in the corner of the room were still, save for the occasional twitch. The future queen looked at the drone. A single phrase appeared in the xenomorph's mind.

_New host._

She turned to the passage out of the room, to the air ducts that lead across the entire station, and darted out in search of prey.

It wasn't long before she heard sounds from below. Stalking through the metal space until she came to a grate, allowing her to gaze down at a pair of creatures while her black body was hidden in the shadows above.

"Where the Hell is Jack?" one sighed. "it's not like he could run off into space."

"I keep telling you, I hear crawling in the vents, weird damage shows up around the ship at the same time as Emma and Jacklyn vanish, and now Jack's gone too. You think this is all a coincidence?"

"There were NO lifeforms on that ship." it turned to face its companion "You know that, so stop with your alien abduction nonsense."

"Well, where the Hell did they go?" it growled.

"Enough with the conspiracies." the human barked, "They probably just went to another sector, you know comms are sketchy at best. Now, this damage ain't fixing itself, so go find me some sealant. I gotta burn this thing open." The human waved its hand and mumbled beneath its breath as its companion wandered off. As the xenomorph began to crawl down the vent, the prey fiddled with a device, causing a bright flame to start at the tip. She recoiled in a mix of anger and fear. Her vision saw only muted shades of black and grey, but this flame burned a searing shade of white. She couldn't risk death or injury, not while the colony was so small, but she refused to return to her sisters empty handed. She began crawling through the vents, following the trail of the other human. The metallic passage made the hunt harder, forbidding her from simply seeing her prey and following. As her frustration built, she started to hear mumbling. Looking down a grate, she finally caught sight of her quarry. She slowly crawled down the vent, her target rummaging through draws. Without warning, she shot down, keeping her feet planted on the cold metal above and grabbed her prey, dragging it upward.

The creature flailed and screamed as she pulled it into the vents. She held its arms to the side and opened her jaw, her silver teeth wet with saliva. The being beneath her stared in horror, whimpering as her second mouth flexed, emerging from within her throat. As the human opened its mouth to scream again, her jawed tongue shot forward, breaking through the fragile skull with ease. The being twitched as a deep red liquid poured from the hole, though its attacker saw only a satisfying shade of grey. She withdrew her tongue and inspected the wound. A gaping hole above the eye, rendering the prey completely immobile, but alive.

The ideal host for the larvae. Her instinctual aim had served her well.

She dragged the limp body as quietly as possible through the vents, eager to display her good work to the queen.

The entrance to the chamber was already coated in the comfortable resin. Her younger sister had made quick work. She dragged the prey into the room and found her sisters waiting, the queen relaxing as the drone inspected the eggs. The sister drones held the human to the wall, spitting at it, the fluid quickly hardening and holding it to the wall. Her younger sister gently dragged an egg to the host. The egg opened, revealing a squirming creature held beneath a thin layer of skin. Once the prey's heat was detected, the skin was torn as the alien burst from the egg, latching onto the prey's head. The Queen looked at the older of the drones and hissed, content as a single word appeared in the drone's mind.

_Success._

She hissed proudly as she watched the morbid display before her.

Days passed as the drone continued to hunt, her younger sister finally becoming the right size to join her. As they dragged their latest prey into the chamber, the drone saw another human, attached to the wall with an alien wrapped around its head. The Queen eyed the first host expectantly. The embryo would surely be reaching maturity by now. As the sisters locked their latest catch to the wall, the first host twitched. All three xenomorphs turned in unison and watched as blood began to ooze from its lips. The drone approached the host and watched with glee as a pale, serpent like creature burst from its chest with a spray of blood. She hissed and coaxed her new sister from the body, catching her before she hit the ground. All three sisters watched as the newborn squirmed, causing a sickening chorus of squelching and hissing. The Queen tore at the resin that held the host up, allowing it to land with a thud.

_Eat._

The word appeared in each alien's mind as the Queen began to tear into the body. The drones wouldn't need much, they never do. Most of the food was to be saved for the newborn and the Queen. As the drone tore into the warm flesh, a phrase entered her mind.

_Eggs soon. More hosts._


End file.
